Une journée en Enfer
by Eclair O' ChOcOlat
Summary: Moi, Lily Evans, j'ai transformé ma vie en calvaire... Mais, détrompezvous! Je suis heureuse, très heureuse...


**Une journée en Enfer:**

C'est pas vrai, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça, hein?

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, honnêtement…

J'ai toujours été une fille exceptionnellement serviable, gentille, aimable, polie, alors pourquoi on m'infligeait ça? A moi, Lily Evans?

Ce jour-là, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit, de dormir, bien au chaud sous la couette. J'étais tellement fatiguée… Mais non, il a fallu que ma curiosité l'emporte et bien sûr que mon tempérament suive au quart de tour.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ma vie aurait été si j'avais été moins curieuse, moins colérique, moins prétentieuse, moins têtue, moins intelligente…

Si j'avais été plus moins comme ça, je serais sans aucun doute sortie tout de suite avec James Potter.

Dingue, non, de penser ça? Pour une fille comme moi, je veux dire, vous savez, les filles assez censées pour ne pas vouloir sortir avec ce … enfin, avec lui quoi.

N'empêche, ça aurait pu être cool de sortir avec James. Hum, c'est dans ces moments que je me dis que ma vie a été une longue succession de conneries et d'erreurs qui font aujourd'hui que ma vie est en somme un échec complet. Quand je pense que si j'avais dit oui, j'aurais vécu des instants magiques, ben, ça me ferait presque pleurer. Si j'étais une fille comme les autres bien sûr, vous voyez, les filles, les vraies, celles qui pleurent quand Léo meurt à la fin de Titanic. Mais non, moi je suis pas comme ça. Je suis plutôt, ben, en fait je sais pas trop ce que je suis.

Soit, revenons-en au fait, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'avoir une journée entière à parler de mon terrible cas à un psy…

Hein? Non mais je rêve, quoi! Comme si moi, j'avais besoin d'un psy… Et tout ça parce que j'ai osé poser les yeux sur un James dégoulinant de sueur.

Je m'explique… J'avais entendu Sirius et James parler de faire une petite blague dans les vestiaires de quidditch, vous imaginez bien que je n'ai pas su m'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil…. Le problème c'est que je suis tombée au … mauvais moment comme on dit.

James était le seul qui restait et moi, je ne m'en doutais absolument pas, donc, … je suis entrée et là…

Mon cœur fait encore des bonds, il était torse nu avec des gouttes de sueur dues son entrainement… Merlin, qu'il était beau! Toujours est-il que je suis restée là à le regarder sans pouvoir bouger le moindre pouce… J'étais complètement subjuguée et je vous laisse inventer la suite…

Non, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus, il s'est retourné, a rougit comme un gamin, s'est rhabillé et m'a crié d'aller me faire soigner. Là, dites-moi ce qui cloche! Il me court après depuis des années mais le jour où je le matte, il me crie d'aller consulter?

Enfin, bon, ça été comme un coup de fouet, je me suis réveillée de ma léthargie et je lui ai demandé de répéter. Il m'a dit que j'avais un sérieux problème. Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je refusais ses demandes si au fond de moi, j'étais folle de lui et surtout il m'a dit que j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter de coucher avec lui si à chaque fois que je le voyais un peu dénudé, j'étais dans tous mes états. Je vous assure que dans des instants pareils, on aimerait se retrouver six pieds sous terre… Je n'avais rien à dire, rien.

Moi, la méchante garce d'Evans n'avait rien à répondre. J'étais déstabilisée.

Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêter là! L'autre débile a décidé d'en rajouter une couche. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a dit dans son plus beau sourire, vous savez, hein, les grands sourire colgate blancheur extrême, je te paie le psy, pour une journée entière, comme ça, après, tu viendras me voir et je serai tout à toi…

Subitement j'ai retrouvé ma langue et je lui ai dit d'aller se faire mettre par une de ses groupies, ce à quoi il a répondu que de un j'étais jalouse mais qu'en plus j'avais les jetons d'apprendre ce que j'avais au fond de mon cœur. Je suis partie.

Le lendemain, j'ai reçu un hibou provenant d'un psy qui me confirmait mon rendez-vous et me rappelait que je n'avais plus rien à payer.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris mais je n'ai pas annulé. J'ai décidé que finalement, Potter avait peut-être raison…

Qui sait, peut-être allais-je ressortir de là, toute changée, complètement métamorphosée…

Le hic, c'est que ce genre de choses, ne se passent que dans les contes de fée… Je ne suis pas sortie de chez ce débile psychopathe en meilleur état… Non, non, loin de là! Cette journée… Je m'en rappellerai des siècles et des siècles encore…

Je suis arrivée là-bas, pleine d'appréhension, c'était un petit cabinet à Pré-au-Lard. Un machin tout pourave qui donne pas envie. Un de ces trucs qui vous file la chair de poule, qui vous fait froid dans le dos.

Pas de secrétaire, juste un vieillard sénile qui se poilait tout seul en me regardant comme si j'étais la dernière des arriérées… Entre nous, c'est quand même lui qui avait l'air bargingue…Soit, revenons-en au fait…

Je m'amène dans ce cabinet, morte de frousse, avec un taré sur le point de claquer à l'intérieur. Là, un homme d'une trentaine d'années arrive près de moi, me salue et se présente brièvement.

Jusque là, ça va! Pas de soucis, mais c'est après que ça se corse…

Monsieur la trentaine s'amène, il se révèle charmant malgré sa laideur apparente… Pas que les moches soient méchants d'ordinaire hein! Loin de moi cette idée… De toute façon, je ne côtoie pas ces gens-là… Faut dire, pour une fille comme moi, trainer avec des laiderons, ça entacherait ma réputation…

Ben non, je suis pas prétentieuse, je suis réaliste, c'est tout…

Donc, revenons à nos moutons, le psychomage me prend et me conduit dans son bureau.

Il me fait m'assoir sur un divan pouilleux. C'est à ce moment que j'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait mais non… Moi, Lily Evans, 17 ans, toujours extrêmement censée, réfléchie et intelligente, je me suis laissée avoir comme une débutante…

Je me suis assise, ou plutôt couchée, il m'a posé 2-3 questions auxquelles j'ai répondu et puis il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais ici. Je lui ai expliqué tout naturellement.

Je lui ai raconté mon affreuse vie minable ponctuée d'évènements plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je l'ai convaincu que je n'étais ni dépressive, ni masochiste, ni complètement à l'Ouest. Et puis, bien sûr, je lui ai raconté en long et en large mes problèmes avec James Potter…

« C'est donc lui, le problème! » S'est-il écrié.

A ce moment-là, j'aurais encore pu changer les choses, j'aurais pu, oui, mais j'ai foncé droit dans le panneau…

Après une journée à parler de moi et de James, j'en suis venue au fait que mon seul moyen de m'en sortir était de sortir avec mon tendre ennemi. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, c'est pas vraiment moi qui suis arrivée à cette conclusion…

Je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai embrassé James Potter. Aujourd'hui, on est ensemble, on est heureux, je n'ai plus de quoi me plaindre, ma vie, après cette journée en Enfer, est devenue un calvaire…

C'est trop dur d'être heureux.

Oh, et j'allais oublier, je me suis faite entubée… Le psy, c'était Lui bien sûr et le vieux fou… je vous laisse deviner…


End file.
